One Tired Day , A Bleach Fanfic
by DeviLAddO
Summary: A Romance fanfic between one of the canon couples of Tite Kubo's BLEACH


HI THERE,THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC/LEMON(YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED).ITS A PAIRING BETWEEN KUROSAKI ICHIGO AND INOUE ORIHIME(IM A BLEACH FAN XD).THIS IDEA JUST POPPED IN MY HEAD YESTERDAY SO I GUESS I'LL MAKE IT MY FIRST FANFIC.AND IT'S A ONESHOT.IF YOU SEE ANY TYPOS LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS BELOW.IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT , I'LL SCRATCH THAT WORD 'ONE SHOT' AND MAKE MORE CHAPTERS

THE STORY BEGINS AT A NORMAL SCHOOL MORNING AT KARAKURA HIGH SCOOL

"Morning!" Orihime said with excitement as Ichigo walked in and said the same thing to her.He'd always wonder why she mostly greets him when when he comes to his class in the morning.He'd just let it fly and thought nothing past it,but from Orihime's POV it was just a feeling of satisfaction from hearing her crush greet her back in the same way. Ichigo didn't know how well he had it. Inoue had pretty much EVERYTHING a man can want in a woman , and it was all his for the taking anytime he wanted , if he but knew!

Ichigo didn't get much sleep last night , as hollows kept appearing frequently for some reason."Fuck you...ah...friggin hollows..." Ichigo said quietly as he had a bad case of dropsy , well of course from killing hollows all night. His teacher noticed and said "Kurosaki Ichigo! One hour detention after school!" A few giggles were heard throughout the class room. "Whyyyyyyyyy! I just wanna go home and get some sleep. If she(teacher) only knew what I was doing last night , she would welcome my drowsiness. She would be good as dead if it were'nt for me" Ichigo cursed in his mind with a kind of disappointed look on his face.

The bell abruptly rung for lunch break as Orihime walked up to Ichigo and told him she needed HELP with something at her house. "Um...ah... Ichigo I know this is a bad time but can you help me with something over at my house? , there is something upstairs that is uh... heavy and I'm wondering if you can help me get it downstairs... hehe..." Orihime said while giving him the puppy eyes. He hesitated to say yes a few time but eventually accepted because he could'nt stand the damn PUPPY EYES."I'm sorry about your detention but it'll be one quick thing nothing else , I promise!" Orihime said optimistically."Well I guess it should'nt take THAT long , what is it by the way?" Ichigo said and asked , while Orihime quickly replied while smiling "I'll tell you when you get there hee hee!" and then Tatsuki grabbed her and pulled her out of the classroom before Ichigo could say another word."Ah...Uh...ooook , I guess I'll be there" Ichigo said as he was left hanging there at the doorway awkwardly.

After spending an hour , which seemed longer , in detention doing nothing , it was finally over."Finally I can go home and get some shut eye. Oh...wait , I have to go help Inoue , but it would be rude not to show up , so I guess I'll be going..." Ichigo said in his mind as he got out of detention , ready to go over by Orihime's.

30 MINUTES LATER

Ichigo knocked on Orihime's door after walking looking drowsy on the pavement."Oh...ah... hi Ichigo , you can come in please!" Orihime said happily after opening her door to see a tired looking Ichigo.He walked in and looked around."Oh so this is how your house looks... It's really nice" Ichigo said with a small smile."Oh thanks Ichigo I...uh...really appreciate it...hehe(OMG Ichigo complemented me! He's so sweet!)" Orihime said as she tried her best to hide her undying blush from her cheeks."Ok so what do you need help with *yawn*" Ichigo said tiredly. "Right this way!" Orihime said as she ran upstairs , as Ichigo followed with a dazed look on his face , noticing her attire , tight blue jeans , which revealed her big butt as much as it could , much to Kurosaki's amazement , and her pink-ish shirt , which revealed the full size of her big breasts , which he didn't notice up until now.They were upstairs , in her room , and Ichigo was just in a trance , thinking about Orihime's features and observing them within his mind. "Uh... Ichigo , are you ok?" Orihime asked worriedly , thinking why Ichigo was staring at her so weirdly.It seemed this time he was the one zoning out."Huh? ... ah! yeah yes I'm fine. So where and what is that 'thing' you've been talking about?" Ichigo blurted out enthusiastically , she never saw this side of him , neither did he know he had that side of him , he tried to keep his cool , embarrassed from him staring at her. "It's in my room , seems like YOU were the one zoning out now! hehe..." She teased as Ichigo brushed it off saying "Whatever , lets just get this over with". "Ok , it's that anvil over there." Orihime said pointing at the anvil like It'll be an easy job. Ichigo nearly died of shock as he saw the heavy looking anvil. "HOW AND WHY DO YOU HAVE AN ANVIL IN YOUR ROOM?!" Ichigo blurted out angrily at Orihime , in which she answered nervously"I...uhh...it was a gift from my aunt , she said I should put it in my room , she didn't say why , but for some reason I don't like it in my room , so I'm wondering if you can help me get it out..." Ichigo looked at her for a second and then said casually "Well for one thing your my friend and I'll do anything to help , so lets do it!". Orihime smiled and blushed as she took one side and Ichigo took the other.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Well , that should do it*panting*" Ichigo said tiredly as Orihime fainted from lifting and putting down the heavy anvil repeatedly as they both were completely covered in sweat. A little later she woke up on her couch , seeing Ichigo sitting next to her. "You ok , Orihime?" Ichigo asked as she was already blushing at the scene they were in. " Here's some water , I'll get going" Ichigo said as he was getting ready to leave. "W...Wait , Ichigo , I...um...ah...h...have something to tell you..." She said hesitantly after she grabbed his hand. "What is it Orihime?" Ichigo asked with concern. She pulled him toward her with inhuman strength into a tight hug. He was speechless. She started crying earnestly within her grip.

"*sobs* I...Ichi...go...I...I'm...I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" She cried out , as Ichigo could tell she wasn't lying. She suddenly felt a hand go into her hair and then behind her head as Ichigo whispered in ear "What can I say , I guess I feel the same." Orihime's eyes were wide with surprise "(He actually likes me back !! , I can't beleive this! Am I still sleeping!?)" Ichigo broke the hug and looked Orihime straight in the eye. "Orihime , you look really beautiful..." He said and then suddenly kissed her. It was a passionate kiss. They explored each other's mouth for a few minutes and then broke the kiss. " Ichigo... you had no idea how lo-" Ichigo kissed her again more passionately than before , this time much , much longer. They broke the kiss and gasped for air. They were having a moment...A moment of love , not lust. Ichigo aligned his forhead with hers "Orihime , I love you , I will never let you go , you WILL always be in my heart." Tears rolled down Orihime's eyes as the moments she dreamed of every night were manifested right in front of her.

Ichigo then picked her up while she wrapped her lebs around him as they were kissing while Ichigo carried her to bedroom. when they were there he set her down on the bed below him and kissed her passionately before moving to her neck , planting small kisses then moving to her breasts. His sexual arousement gave him a boost of energy. "May I?" Ichigo asked permission , she knodded the affermative and he took of her shirt and stared at her boobs for a second , looking in amazement , then for the big prize , he removed her bra. Her boobs bounced out , he was shot by a bullet. He cupped them before taking the left nipple into his mouth and continued cupping her right breast. She moaned in pleasure as Ichigo attacked her breasts with little mercy. As he was attending to her breasts , he felt something wet beneath. Her wet pussy soaked her jeans. Ichigo unbuttoned her jeans and took them off to reveal her black transparent panties , which was soaked in her juices. He slowly slid them off , what was revealed was all his for the taking all along."Orihime , are you sure you want this? We cam st-" This time she kissed him passionately and wiped away his doubt. He immediately slid his tongue into her wet vag and started licking her entrance rapidly. She moaned in ectsasy as her pussy was being attacked mercilessly"P...Please be g...gentle". He took note note of this and slowed down. This went on for a few minutes when he started licking her clit and slowly inserted a a finger into her. Surges went through her body as the sensation Ichigo's finger sliding into her and his tongue licking her clit. It felt so good , she was giving out loud , erotic moans as she was close to her climax. She leg out one last loud moan as she came all over Ichigo's face. Ever since they came up to the room to get the anvil , Orihime noticed a big bulge in his pants...

"L...Let me" Orihime said as he obeyed andshe went to unbuckle his pants and then his boxers. His huge , erect penis popped out and poked her in the eye as she began to rub it in pain. "Oops uh...sorry about that , you ok?" Ichigo asked in concern. "Its ok Ichigo , it didn't hurt that bad" She said in a soft tone. "So this is what a penis looks like..." she said in amazement as she stared at it before taking it into her mouth and began sucking the head thoroughly. Ichigo flinched in pleasure at the sudden sensation as the sensetive part of his dick was being sucked hard and thoroughly. She suddenly stopped. "Whats wrong Ichigo?" She asked as she saw his face as if he was experiencing pain. "N...N...Nothing , just keep going." He said in a small tone. she knodded and continued , this time taking him deeper , almost halfway. He could'nt explain the feeling , other than it felt really good. He noticed she was choking , as she was going at a fast pace. "Orihime you can slow do-!!!" A sudden feeling rushed through his dick as he was close to his climax. "Orihime wai-!!!" He exploded his cum right inside her mouth. She then pulled off and swallowed it all. "Mmmm...*gulp*...*gasps for air* It has a weird but good taste...hehe" She said as she swallowed every last drop of his thick cum. She then lay on her back and spread her legs "Ichigo , P...Please take me..." She said nervously and embarassed at the same time. "Are you absolutely , positively , really , really sure you want this? It might hurt." He asked worriedly as she just brushed it off saying "Just do it..." She said with her eyes closed awaiting penetration. She wanted Ichigo and herself to feel good. "Promise me this is not only for my sake Orihime! Promise me!" Ichigo asked , worried if he might hurt her. "It's a promise." She said quietly awaiting their connection.

"Here goes , I'm puting it in" He said as he slowly slid in his ten inch dick into her. She gave a loud moan as it slowly went into her wet pussy. It was halfway in. "Should I start moving?" Ichigo questioned as Orihime knodded. He then pulled it out slowly and in again and began to pick up his pace. She was getting used to his size , by then she was moaning in pleasure as he fucked her at a fast pace and was cupping her breasts at the same time. As he fucked her her juices were leaking out of her pussy. They were at it for one hour and Orihime came three times in a row. Ichigo felt his climax closing in. "Orihime , I love you." He said as he kissed her before shooting his cum up inside her. Once again they were both drenched in sweat was tired than ever. He was about to pull out when she pulled him back in and said "I love you too , Ichigo" and then kissed him back. He then pulled out and lay by her left side , covering them both with the sheets.

They lay there sound asleep in the late afternoon. "I guess I finally get to sleep now."

 **SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? NOT BAD , HUH? ANYWAY IF YOU GUYS WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER , LET ME KNOW IN THE REVEIWS. I'LL ALSO BE MAKING ALTERNATE STORIES FOLLOWING UP THE EVENTS IN BLEACH AND OTHER ANIME AND I WONT FORGET TO WRITE SOME SWEET , SWEET (MAYBE SOUR) LEMONS!**


End file.
